Incoherent Memories
by TaylorEnjoysRainbows
Summary: Miku finds herself wounded and stranded in the city looking over the ocean. Fearing the worst and caught up in her paranoia, she runs with no end until collapsing to the asphalt ground. But, then a kind stranger with coffee brown hair takes her in...


Golden irises scanned the nearby horizon, cat like pupils darting seemingly everywhere as the temperature in the atmosphere dropped considerably and the orange sky began to darken. Miku had her legs tucked in front of her chest, her arms caging them against herself as her feet pushed against the sand, the tiny golden and brown granules slipping between her toes.

The sound bullets caught her attention albeit a little too late as the variety of bullets punctured her skin and imbedded themselves just above her hip. She hissed and cried out at the pain, a burning sensation pulsating throughout her body and she suddenly hacked up blood, the metallic taste of the liquid lining her mouth and coating her bottom lip. Miku's golden gaze had dulled and her eyes widened as a large amount of blood began to seep from the wound, causing her to bite her tongue harshly, clear crystal like tears gathering at the corners of her eyes and eventually cascading freely down her pale cheeks.  
She tried to call out for help but her throat felt dry and all that could be heard was wheezing in place of her voice. More tears began to fall and at a fast rate as she tried to rise to her feet but her body prevented her from doing so, her body heavy with fatigue. "W-What...?" Her voice was hoarse as she whispered, her eyelids falling heavily and covering her panicked and tired eyes. "Why..?" She murmured repeatedly to herself, glistening tears still present and her blood dying the sand red before she fell unconscious, her body curled in a foetal position and her left hand loosely clutching on the diamond pendant that hung limp from her neck.

As her unconsciousness was broken, Miku's vision was incoherent. Her eyes were dry and bloodshot, causing her to rub them furiously. As she swallowed the metallic-tasting saliva in her mouth, she could feel how dry and coarse her throat was, thus causing it to be hard to swallow. As her vision focused, she could see nothing but the pitch black darkness and a few outlines of objects that surrounded her. She slowly placed both hands out from under her, to feel as if she was blind. She could feel the gritty sand run between her hands, and as she inhaled, she noticed a sharp pain in her side. Remembering nothing on how she got there, or where she got these wounds, her mind raced with thoughts. Covering all the "What if's" and "How's", and making fear take over her. She suddenly became paranoid, and as fast as her body would let her, pushed her bloody self-off the ground and began to run.

Her running soon came to a stop as she felt the sharpness of the wounds in her sides, and she bent over. She didn't even know where she was running to, nor did she understand why. She had no memories of these wounds; she didn't even remember why she was on the beach in the first place. Miku sniffed harshly as she wiped at the bleeding wounds on her calves and hips, her eyes rimmed with tears that threatened to fall at the pain. She then spotted a small shard of glass imbedded in her knee. Taking a sharp breath, she yanked the shard out and cried out in agony, her teeth clenched and the tears now falling. "Where… am… I...?"

A frown crossed Miku's lips as she covered her mouth with her right hand and coughed up some blood, her eyes downcast. She wiped her palm across her detached sleeve and slumped to the cold ground, gazing at her lap, emotionlessly. With her knees up against her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them, Miku looked down with tears threatening to leave her glassy, saddened, aqua colored eyes. Her hair had fallen lifelessly, surrounding her as if she was sat in a puddle.

She could hear footsteps, slowly becoming louder and louder. Suspicious, she turned around, only to find a young man starring at her and gasping. "What happened? Are you okay? Do you need help?" This man was so upset by Miku's looks and pain that he crouched down beside her and hugged her, being careful not to be too rough. Miku's aqua eyes lit up as she felt the warm embrace, and she tried to find the energy to speak. " I… don't… know…" She said to the young man with dark, coffee colored hair. He slowly stood up, scooping Miku up with swift motions. "Here, let me take you home so I can help these wounds."

As the man walked with Miku slouched in his arms, Miku felt disoriented. She couldn't tell where she was going, or even what place she was at. She kept rubbing her eyes, and trying to force out some type of memory of what happened. All she could remember was walking home one day, then the memory went blank. They slowly arrived to an apartment complex, and she could barely make out what the sign said. "Shady Oak…" Was all she could read. There was more letters and words, but they were blurry and intricate-looking. He slowly arrived to a white painted door and he pushed the door open with his elbow on the handle. As he approached the bathroom, Miku felt nervous. "What would my wounds look like…?" She pondered, fearing the worst.


End file.
